Alien: HUNTED
by Heroboy005
Summary: Frost Industries, a rival company of Weyland-Yutani, discovers Xenomorph eggs on an habitable planet called LV-414. Using these eggs, they open a resort where people can pay to hunt Xenomorphs. But when a group of Extremists attack and free the aliens, things get very messy! Now four mechanics, a reporter, two tourists, and their servant must escape from this mess! RATED T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The year is 2132, and it has been 10 years since the incident on the _Nostromo_. No survivors have been found, and the ship has been completely obliterated. However, after the occasional memorial and closing of the case, life goes on. However, a rival company would soon make the same, horrifying discovery that the workers of _Weyland-Yutani_ did. And when that happens, only God can save them from the storm to come…

…

The space station _Hercules_ sat in space, looming over a green and blue planet that was like earth. To some, the station could have been a large castle or impenetrable fortress. However, on the inside of this station were several different occupants going about their daily jobs.

Inside one of these rooms, several men and women clad in business suits were gathered around a table. Some were chatting and discussing what the meeting could be about, while others were reviewing and reading their notes.

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the table opened, and a woman appeared. Everybody hushed upon sight of her as she entered the room, followed by two men wearing suits and sunglasses. The woman walked into the room and to the head of the table, standing in front of a large computer that was integrated into the wall behind her. The two men wearing suits stood beside her, one on each side.

This woman was tall, and her skin was somewhat pale. She had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thin figure. Aside from her makeup, she wore a pair of glasses, a black pantsuit, and black high heels. This was Victoria Frost, the CEO of _Frost Industries_. _Frost Industries_ was a rival company, second place to the ever popular _Weyland-Yutani_ corporation. And just like _Weyland-Yutani_ , there were always looking for a business opportunity, and they didn't care who dies in the process; As long as they got their cash, they would be fine.

Victoria had taken over the company after her father, Albert Frost, had sadly passed away. Because of this, she developed a cold personality, and one of no-nonsense. This is the reason why when she entered the room, the other businessmen and women grew quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" said Victoria Frost. "I have brought you here to discuss a new business venture that I have developed. A business that is sure to be the end to all of _Frost Industries'_ problems." The people listened intently as she continued. "As you well know, we have discovered LV-414, which is planet similar in atmosphere to earth. The planet also had wide open spaces, several jungles, and even an ocean."

"So, this is a resource gathering plan?" asked one businessman, an older gentleman with fading hair and a cigarette in his mouth. "We've had that before on LV-300 and it failed."

"As I was saying…" Victoria replied, a small, angry growl in her voice that caused the businessman to pull back in fear. "LV-414 is very much like earth before the dinosaurs were wiped out. However, there seems to be no life on the planet, even though it is hospitable. A team was sent down to the planet to investigate, and they documented their trip with a report, and with photos. Please point your attention to the screen."

The room darkened, and the large computer turned on, its screen illuminating the semi-dark room. On the screen was a picture of the team, which consisted of four men and three women, standing in front of a large cave.

"The report says that the team arrived on the planet in the morning." said Victoria. "After some initial investigation, they found this cave. They went inside, and what they found has left scientists baffled."

Victoria pressed a key on a remote she had with her, and the picture changed. This time, it showed the team looking at what appeared to be large eggs. However, these eggs were far from normal; they were green, leathery looking things. Some people in the room squirmed at the sight of them.

"As you can see on the screen, the team found what appeared to be large eggs." Victoria continued. "They counted over hundreds of them. Then, when one of the team, Julio, approached an egg, it opened, and something jumped out and latched itself onto his face…"

She pressed another key on the remote, and a shocking picture came up. One of the male team members, Julio, was lying on the ground, with several other team members surrounding him. But that wasn't the shocking part; the shocking part was the creature that was on his face! The thing was colored a sickly green, it had eight long legs that looked like fingers, and a long tail that was wrapped around his neck! Some people let out gasps and murmurs of shock, while some people again squirmed uncomfortably in their seats.

Victoria Frost, however, didn't bat an eye to it. "This thing, which has been dubbed a 'Facehugger' by the team, would not come off Julio's face. And when they tried to pull it off, it latched itself on tighter. So, they took him back to ship and put him in the medical bay, where they tried to cut the Facehugger off him. However, the Facehugger was revealed to have acidic blood. Realizing they could do nothing, the team waited. After some hours, the creature unlatched itself off Julio and died. At first, Julio seemed fine, as you can see in this next picture."

Victoria pressed the button again, which showed Julio sitting up and talking to a female team member, as if nothing happened to him.

"Then, he started convulsing and coughing up blood. He fell on the ground and began writing in pain. The team thought he was having a heart attack, but a few seconds later, this happened…"

When the picture came up, a few people screamed, and some let out murmurs of fright! The picture showed Julio on the ground, dead and with a large, gaping, bloody hole in his chest! And emerging from this hole was a creature that looked like a large worm with a mouth of sharp teeth!

"Something exploded out of his chest, killing Julio instantly." Victoria said as she went on. "They contained this strange worm creature and put it in a holding cell. However, a few hours later, it grew into-"

"Let me guess…" said a nervous looking businesswoman. "Something scarier than that?"

Victoria looked at her and nodded. She then turned her head back to the screen and clicked it to the next picture. The next and final picture showed a large, black, metallic looking creature that would put fear into even the strongest of men.

"This creature, we have classified as an Xenomorph, was the final product. After the crew returned to base, an extraction team came and took the alien from the holding cell. However, the creature got loose and had to be put down. But not to worry; there are plenty more eggs on LV-414 to collect. And now comes my idea for a new business venture."

"Why don't we just sell the eggs to _Weyland-Yutani_?" asked the nervous businesswoman. "I'm pretty sure they would pay a whole lot of money for them."

"Are you kidding?!" asked a businessman. "We should do what they're doing; make them into weapons and sell them on the highest market!"

A full-blown argument then emerged, some voting to sell the eggs, while other voting to turn them into weapons. They continued arguing for a few seconds, and then stopped when they heard what sounded like a blaring air raid siren.

Victoria then pressed a button on the table and the sirens stopped. She then sat down in her chair, put her hands together in pure creepy fashion, and said, "I have a better idea on what to do with these… creatures…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A year later…_

…

It was a clear day on LV-414; the sun was shining, the sky was as blue as it could be, and the jungles were quiet. The trees and plants moving silently to the sway of the breeze. And to the untrained eye, it looked like nothing was out there.

However, if somebody was to look closer, they would've seen something. Some would assume it was a large animal stalking its prey, waiting for the attack. But this wasn't a normal animal, it wasn't even an animal at all; it was an Xenomorph!

The xenomorph was large, metallic looking creature. It was entirely colored black, had a large domed head, and a wiry, yet thick body with several dorsal tubes on its back. Its long tail had a piercer on the end of it, and it had long, sharp claws on its toes. It was hidden by the bush and was poised like a lion, looking at its prey; a man, wearing tourist gear, sitting out on the rock.

The man was probably bird-watching, unware that an alien was sneaking up behind, ready to make a meal out of him. The xenomorph pulled back its lips, revealing its sharped, well-defined teeth, and moved forward with great speed. It ran out of the jungle, through the tall grass, and straight for the man. It then stopped behind him, stood up on its hind legs like a human being, and moved its head in for the kill. And then it-

*BANG*

The xenomorph let out a loud screech as a bullet entered its body and exited. It keeled over and hit the ground, dead. Green acidic blood leaked from the hole in its side to the ground, burning the grass and earth. And the man who was sitting there just continued bird-watching, not bothering to turn around and see what attack him. The man was not even real; it was only an animatronic.

…

"I did it!" yelled the boy, holding a hunting rifle in his hands. "Did you see that Dad?! I killed an alien!"

"Good job, son!" the boy's father replied, high-fiving his son. "And on the first shot too!"

"Well done…" said a male executive that stood beside them. He then took the rifle from the boy, put it on safety, and set it down. "Would you like to see the killed creature up close?"

"Yes! Please!" replied the young boy, with all the excitement of a child about to receive a prize.

"Well then…" the executive replied. "Right this way!"

The three moved away from the large, open window and to a large, metal door. The executive then spoke into a radio he had with him and said, "This is Patrick. Please open the door to hunting range 04."

The door then opened, and the executive, Patrick, and the father and son went out. They walked through the fields and went up to the dead carcass of the Xenomorph, lying by the rock and the animatronic.

"What's with the fake person?" asked the boy.

"This animatronic is used to lure out the Xenomorph out of hiding. Each hunting range has its own unique animatronic, or fake person as you called it. This one here we lovingly call 'Howard'." Patrick patted the mannequin on the shoulder.

The boy's attention was then turned to the dead carcass. "Wow! Look at it!" the boy spoke in wonder. He reached forward to touch the dead alien, but his father pulled him back.

"Don't touch it!" the father said in fright. "You might get burnt!"

"Oh, don't worry." said Patrick reassuringly. "It's the blood that's acidic. Go ahead, you can touch it."

The boy knelt, reached forward and touched the head of the alien, feeling the smoothness of its domed skull. His eyes widened as he raked his finger across the teeth of the dead alien, like a person who feels how sharp a knife is.

"So then," said Patrick, turning to the father. "We can cut the head off the dead alien, clean it, and give you it for you to take home, but that would require about $200. However, we can give you and your son souvenir t-shirts that say 'I Killed an Alien' for $10.00. What which would you like to have?"

"Can we please have the head?! PLEASE?!" begged the son, putting his hand together like he was praying.

…

Meanwhile, up in the security tower, three security guards were watching the screens of different areas of the resort. Some areas were on the hunting ranges, numbered 1-8, and some were on the areas such as gift shops, exhibits, and hotel areas. One guard in particular was attached to the screen that watched the pool.

"Alright gentlemen, here are our orders." said the captain of the security guards as he entered the room. Two of the security guards turned to him, while the other one still watched the screen that viewed the pool. The captain noticed this and yelled, "Hey Jeff, pull your eyes away for a second, will ya?"

Jeff, who was in late teens, quickly and clumsily pushed the joystick that controlled the camera, moving the screen away from a girl that was sunbathing and back over to the pool. He turned around and, acting like nobody saw that, asked "What?"

The captain rolled his eyes. "Anyway, here's what's going on; a group of reporters are coming to do a news report on this place. Morris, I want you to contact Miss Frost and tell her about that."

"Yes sir." replied Morris, one of the older security guards.

"Kenny," the captain said to the other older guard. "You're on patrol duty. You know the drill; patrol the areas, and make sure nobody is up to mischief."

"Yes sir." replied Kenny with a nod.

"Alright then." He then turned to Jeff and said, "Jeff, you're not here to look at girls. If you want to do that, then I'll put you in to become a lifeguard at the pool." Jeff bowed his head in embarrassment. "Also, there's a couple of machines that are on the fritz. I want you to put Brandon and Nathan on that job. Miss Frost will also need a mechanic to explain the mechanical systems of the resort. Can you get Vincent to do that with her?"

"I don't know sir." replied Jeff. "He doesn't exactly love people like Miss Frost."

"Then send Cameron with him; he'll keep him from upsetting the reporters." replied the Captain. "Anyway, those are the orders for today. Let's follow them!"

The captain then went into his office while Jeff and Morris began calling who they were supposed to call. As for Kenny, he got up and went out the door of the security tower. He then entered an elevator that lead down to the ground floor.

…

Down below the resort were the mechanics' quarters, which also doubled as a room where the generators were kept. Outside the mechanics' quarters was a desk, which had a TV, a phone, a lamp, and a coffee mug sitting on it. Sitting at the desk was one of the mechanics.

This mechanics was in his early 20s, and he had long black hair, a little bit of a beard, tan skin, and brown eyes. He had a muscular build, no doubt gained from all the heavy lifting he did. He wore a blue mechanic jumpsuit, black boots, and a dark green do-rag. His toolbelt hung loosely on the back of his seat, and he had his feet propped onto the desk. In his hands he held an acoustic guitar, which he absentmindedly strung.

However, when the phone began ringing, he let out a yelp of surprise and fell backwards, dropping the guitar with a loud CLANK! He then quickly got up, not bothering to pick up the chair, and picked up the phone's receiver. "Hello?" he said into it.

"Cameron? That you?" asked the other end.

"Yeah, its me." The mechanic, Cameron, replied. "What's up, Jeff?"

"I have your orders for today. First off, a couple of machines are on the fritz. I need Brandon and Nathan on that job. Also, Miss Frost will also need two mechanics to explain the mechanical systems of the resort. I need you and Vincent to do that."

"That it?"

"Yep." Jeff replied. "Now get to it!"

"Yes sir!" said Cameron. He then put down the phone's receiver, put the chair back up, and then picked up his toolbelt. He clipped the toolbelt around his waist, picked up his guitar, and then went into the mechanic's quarters.

The mechanic's quarters had four beds, two large clothing drawers, a kitchen that held the usual necessities, and a large TV on the wall. There was also a door that lead to the room where the generators ran. Two of the mechanics were sitting on their beds, chatting about random subjects.

The first mechanic was in his late teens, with brown spiky hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He had a muscular yet lean build and wore the same uniform as Cameron did: blue mechanic jumpsuit, black boots, and a toolbelt around his waist. This mechanic was Brandon.

The second mechanic was also in his late teens, and he had long, brownish blonde hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He also had a muscular yet lean build and wore the same uniform as Cameron did: blue mechanic jumpsuit, black boots, and a toolbelt around his waist. However, he also wore a white and red baseball cap. This mechanic was Nathan.

"Nathan, Brandon, we got our orders in." said Cameron as he placed the guitar by his bed.

"Yeah? What's up?" asked Brandon.

"Couple of machines are on the fritz." Cameron replied. "They need you guys on that job. Also, Miss Frost needs Vincent and I to explain how mechanics to explain the mechanical systems of the resort." He then looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"Where do you think?" Nathan replied. He then pointed towards the door of the generator room.

Cameron nodded and went towards the door. He opened it and entered the generator room; the room was dark, and the only light illuminating it was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. Two large generators were in the room, rattling and humming as they gave off power. Above the generators was a walkway, and a figure sat above, hidden by the shadows.

"Hey Vincent!" Cameron called up to him. "Get down here, will ya? We got our orders!"

The figure stood up, jumped over the railing of the walkway, and landed right in front of Cameron. He was in his early 20s, was a little bit shorter than Cameron, and had short black hair, a clean-shaven face, tan skin, and brown eyes. He wore the usual blue mechanic jumpsuit, black boots, and a toolbelt around his waist. He also wore a red bandanna around his forehead. This was Vincent.

"What's up?" Vincent asked when got up.

"Miss Frost needs us to explain how mechanics to explain the mechanical systems of the resort." Cameron replied. "Maybe it's for reporters or something like that, I don't know."

"Okay." Vincent shrugged. "Why does she need both of us?"

"I don't know. Probably to keep you from getting in trouble?" Cameron chuckled.

"Very funny…" Vinnie replied with a steely-eyed stare. "Look, I don't trust or care for Miss Frost, or anybody who's like her. So, let's just get our tools and get this job done, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" Cameron replied, the humorous look on his face fading. "Why don't you like her? Is it because of what happened with _Weyland-Yutani_?"

"HEY!" Vinnie suddenly yelled. "Don't you DARE bring that up! It's not bad enough that I have to work with these monsters, but now you're reminding me of what I had to endure!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Cameron held his hands up. "It's not worth mentioning. I won't talk about it… okay?"

That calmed Vincent down, and he replied, "Okay…"

"Good. Now we better get our tools and get to work."

Vincent nodded and then he and Cameron exited the generator room. Brandon and Nathan had already left to do their job, and after Cameron and Vincent found their tools, they left to do theirs.


End file.
